


Odd One Out

by AimAim94



Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [11]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Parent Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark are Siblings, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is a Mess, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony stark is trying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AimAim94/pseuds/AimAim94
Summary: Peter Parker is feeling pushed aside because his parents are focused on his younger sister.*Note: I don't own these characters. They belong to Marvel, Disney and Sony.*
Relationships: Morgan Stark & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark
Series: Iron Dad/Spider Son Short stories and One Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540996
Comments: 78
Kudos: 671





	1. Odd One Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I came up with a vague idea of a story and Pandalove09 helped me to fine-tune that idea a bit. 💜
> 
> I did not plan for it to be this long, but hey...Life happens. 
> 
> I hope you guys love this story though! 
> 
> Random Fact about me: It is way past my bedtime. ;)

“STOP PETER!” Morgan yelled. 

“YOU STOP FIRST!” 13 year old Peter Stark yelled back at his five year old sister. 

Tony took a deep breath from the kitchen. Pepper had been gone for almost a week on a trip and Tony had already decided that this single parenting thing wasn’t for the weak of heart.   
“I don’t care what you’re fighting about, but both of you cut it out right now!” Tony yelled. 

“Daddy! Petey took the TV away from me when I was watching Vampirina!” Morgan said from the doorway. 

Tony picked up his five year old daughter and carried her back to the living room where Peter had put on his head set and the game console was now up and running on the TV, “Peter Benjamin Stark. You’re sister was watching something first.” 

“Dad! You always take her side!” Peter yelled. 

Tony counted to three before responding, “I don’t. She is younger than you though and you know better. You can play your game after dinner, but right now it’s Morgan’s turn with the TV.” 

Peter put his headset on the TV stand, “This is dumb. Hope you’re happy Morgan.” 

Morgan smiled not understanding the sarcasm behind his words, “I am, Petey!” 

Peter stomped off to his bedroom. 

~

Peter wasn’t talking at dinner. Morgan filled the silence with tales of her day and of what she’d watched on the TV earlier. Peter just ignored it all. 

“How long are you doing to use the silent treatment, Peter?” Tony finally asked him interrupting   
Morgan’s current topic about who would win a fight Vampirina or a unicorn. 

Peter just continued to eat his food in silence. 

“Maybe he’s sick again.” Morgan suggested as the cause for his silence because she remembered another time that Peter had been sick and unable to communicate vocally. 

“I don’t think so, Mo. It’s fine though because he’ll have to ask for dessert or he isn’t getting any.” Tony said picking up both his and Morgan’s plates from the table and taking them to the dishwasher. 

“He can’t have any juice pops?” Morgan’s face expressed her horror at this thought. 

~

Pepper got walked into their family cabin early the next morning. The house was trashed. It looked like Morgan had built a fort again in the living room. Blankets and pillows everywhere. Peter had left his backpack and school work all over the table in the dining room. There was even a partially eaten juice pop melted onto the table. Pepper sighed. She’d encourage the whole family to have a Saturday deep clean after she got some sleep. 

Pepper checked on Peter first. He was sleeping in bed and he had kicked his comforter off per the norm. Pepper picked it up and put it over him again. She kissed the top of his head. She then moved to check on Morgan. Morgan was fine, but she watched her chest rise and fall just for a minute. She liked seeing that her world was okay. 

Pepper slid into bed next to Tony and he stirred just a bit.

“We missed you.” He pulled her close. 

“Missed you too!” Pepper answered cuddling next to her husband, best friend, and love of her life. 

Pepper woke up to an empty bed and a note, 

“Peter and I had to leave to help the Avengers.

P.S 

Sorry the house is still a mess.

~TS.” 

Pepper resigned herself to the fact that she’d be cleaning the house with a five year underfoot who probably missed her mom and just wanted to cuddle with her. Maybe they’d cuddle first and clean second. Yeah that sounded like a good plan. 

~

By the time they got back to the new Avengers training facility after the mission both Tony and Peter were heated. 

“YOU DON’T TRUST ME! YOU CAN’T KEEP BENCHING ME!” Peter yelled. 

“YOU NEVER GIVE ME A REASON TO TRUST YOU!” Tony yelled back. 

“You know what guys. I think we should separate and debrief on this one.” Steve told them. 

“Fine. Fine.” Peter threw his hands in the air ripping off his mask and stomping off to one of the conference rooms. 

“Nat? Tony or Peter?” Steve asked. 

“While I do love Peter but I’ll let you calm down that hot head today.” Natasha teased following Tony to a different conference room. 

~

“Peter. You know your dad trusts you.” Steve said coming into the room. 

“Then why did he bench me? I could have helped! He treats me like a little kid!” Peter whined. 

“Well you are thirteen and you are his kid. I can see why’d he be worried about bringing you into a fight.” Steve sat down across from him. 

“He’s being unreasonable. He found out about Spider-Man and he was mad, but he said I could keep being Spider-Man, but this isn’t the same. This is him keeping me where he can keep an eye on me and I’m not doing any actually good.” Peter crossed his arms over his chest.

“I think he just wants to keep you safe.” 

“Yeah right.” Peter rolled his eyes.

~

“He’s Spider-Man. He’s got a point. You shouldn’t bench him every fight.” Natasha said taking a sip from a water she grabbed from the mini fridge. 

“He’s a kid. My kid. If he gets hurt that’s on me.” Tony told her. 

“But we’re all there. If he’s in over his head then we pull him out of the fight until then we trust that we’ve trained him and he knows what he’s doing.” 

“He’s not ready! It’s my call!” Tony said standing up and walking out to go find Peter so they could go home. 

“Let’s go!” He told Peter opening up the door. 

Peter rolled his eyes but stood up. 

“Peter? Remember what I said?” Steve asked. 

“He’s not trying to be an overbearing monster.” Peter sighed. 

Tony frowned, “Wow. Thanks Rogers.” 

~

Peter walked into the house and went up to his room and slammed the door. 

Pepper sighed looking at Tony from where she sat with Morgan reading on the couch, “What did you do?” 

“Why does everyone blame me for this? The kid’s just in a rotten mood.” Tony said. 

“Petey was real mad at daddy yesterday, Mommy.” Morgan told Pepper. 

“Why was Petey real mad?” Pepper looked at Tony as she asked. 

Morgan still responded, “He didn’t get one juice pop.” 

“Oh. That does sound terrible.” Pepper agreed. 

“I’d be so sad.” Morgan nodded. 

At dinner everything was calm. Pepper and Peter talked even if he was still ignoring Tony. Morgan added in her conversation. No one was yelling until both Peter and Morgan reached for the last dinner roll. 

“Daddy! I wanted that piece of bread!” Morgan started to cry as Peter took it. 

“Peter. Can you just let her have the bread? You can have a snack after she goes to B E D.” Tony said. 

Peter just shook his head and gave her the bread, “Why not because Morgan always gets what she wants? I don’t even fit in here.” 

“Peter I don’t know what you’re talking about. Of course you do.” Tony said trying not to lose his patience with his moody teenager. 

“I do get lots of stuff, Petey!” Morgan agreed her eyes lighting up 

“May I be excused?” Peter asked Pepper. 

“I’d rather we talk this out.” Pepper said. 

“I’m not talking any longer so we can sit in silence then.” 

“Mo Mo? Please go play in the living room for a bit, okay?” Pepper asked. 

“MOM. NO! I want to stay!” Morgan protested. 

“I’m sorry, but this is a talk with just Peter, mommy and daddy. Okay?” 

Morgan sighed but did as she was told. 

“Peter. Just talk to us. What’s going on in that head of yours?” Pepper asked. 

Peter looked down because he didn’t want them to see that he was actually more hurt than angry and stayed quiet. 

“Come on, Peter. We can’t fix what we don’t know is broken.” Pepper tried again. 

“Fine. You left last week and I had a decathlon meet, but Morgan also had a ballet recital. Dad went to Morgan’s ballet recital.” Peter pointed out. 

“I—“ Tony started. 

Pepper held up a hand to stop him so Peter could continue. 

“Then I asked dad for help with homework but Morgan needed a bath.” Peter explained. 

“This isn’t fair—“ Again Tony was cut off, but this time with a glare.

“Then dad was late picking me up from school because he had to pick up Morgan first. After that he missed our lab time he scheduled to make up for all of the over stuff because Morgan insisted they cuddle because she missed you. I can keep going about all of the time’s dad picked Morgan last week over me. I don’t know. It feels personal. I mean is it because I have a different biological mom?” Peter didn’t even look up as he said this because they would see the insecurity written all over his face. 

“Peter. Morgan is five years old. I mean last week was outside the norm because Pepper was out of town. You know I love you both equally.” Tony said. 

“What about the week before that? Mom was home. You told me you’d help me with my Spider-Man suit but then Morgan got a fever. AND you missed our planned movie night because you fell asleep early when you went to get Morgan ready for bed.” 

“Okay. Pete. I get it. I’m not trying to pick favorites though. I mean Morgan really did get sick and Pepper couldn’t leave work because she had an important meeting. Falling asleep was an accident. I was exhausted because Morgan had been up sick all night the previous evening. I’m sorry you’re feeling like this, bud. I didn’t mean to make you feel like you’re less important.” 

Peter just wiped at a tear, “Can I go?” 

“Absolutely not.” Pepper told him. 

“Why? I don’t want to talk about this any longer.” Peter cried. 

“Tough. I need you to hear this. Dad and I love both you and Morgan the same. We don’t love you less because you have a different biological mom. We don’t mean to choose one over the other and I’m sorry that we’ve been dropping the ball a lot lately. We’ll try and do better.” Pepper squeezed his hand. 

“Fine. Now can I go?” Peter begged. 

“I suppose.” Pepper nodded. 

Once both kids were out of the room Pepper raised a brow at Tony. 

“Don’t even give me that look! Running a household with one parent while you’re gone is hard! I did the best I could.” Tony crossed his arms over his chest. 

“Have we really been choosing Morgan that much?” Pepper asked face in hands. 

“It’s hard because Peter is so independent that I think we forget that he’s still a kid and needs us just as much as Morgan.” Tony sighed. 

“We need to do better at juggling this parenting thing on top of work, and super hero stuff.” Pepper told him. 

Tony nodded in agreement.

~

Peter went to sit out on the dock that night after everyone had gone to bed. He put his feet in the water. He knew someone was approaching because of his Spidey Sense. He also knew they posed no threat for the same reason so he didn’t bother turning to see who it was. 

“I’m sorry. I screwed up.” Tony said sitting down. 

“Yeah. You did.” Peter agreed. 

“I really do love you. I’m going to do better.” 

“You say that, but the thing is…Morgan has ballet again next weekend and I have a science fair. Mom’s not in town again next weekend. How do you manage to pull off being in two places at once?” Peter tossed a stone across the water. 

“I can’t. There is one of me and two of you and that makes choosing what event to go to a struggle. No matter what I choose. Someone feels left out. How do I handle this fairly, Peter? I also can’t just leave the five year old alone. I know that sucks, but it does mean I have to go with her more often because she isn’t able to take care of herself as well as you are.” 

“Just sucks. You miss everything important to me.” Peter shrugged. 

Tony’s heart broke a bit. He didn’t want his kid feeling like this, but he didn’t see an easy solution, “We’re working on a solution. Can you be patient with us?” 

Peter shrugged, “Don’t have too much a choice, do I?” 

~

Peter wasn’t surprised when no parent showed up to his science fair to see him win first place. He wasn’t surprised when no one remembered to pick him up and Ned’s mom had to drive him back to the cabin. Peter walked inside and found Tony and Morgan napping on the couch. Tony’s phone was still vibrating with an alarm that said, “PICK UP PETER!” Peter turned it off and went upstairs. 

Tony woke up and checked his watch in a panic realizing he’d slept way too long, “Friday? Did Peter get home?” 

“He’s home and currently on the roof.” Friday confirmed. 

“Petey only goes to the roof when he’s big mad.” Morgan told him waking up.

“I know. Daddy just keeps messing up, huh?” Tony said. 

“Yeah, but you’re trying. You just gotta keep trying.” Morgan said squishing his cheeks with her hands. 

“Okay, Mo. I’ll keep trying. What do I do if I keep messing up though?” Tony asked the five year old. 

“Call mom then. She always knows what to do.” Morgan said. 

Tony nodded. The kid wasn’t wrong. 

~

Peter got a text, “Come inside please. You’ll give your old man a heart attack.” 

Peter considered ignoring the text but then worried his dad might be serious and went inside.   
Peter found Tony and Morgan coloring now that they were awake. 

“Wanna color, Petey?” Morgan asked. 

“No thanks.” Peter mumbled. 

“Want to show me your prize?” Tony asked. 

“How do you know I got a prize. You didn’t bother to show up.” 

“Patience. Pete. I asked for patience while we find a better system. I also know you won because you’re you and you’re crazy smart.” 

“Did you ask Morgan to have patience? No. You went to her event, Dad.” Peter said walking out of the room. 

“Daddy?” Morgan asked looking up from her picture. 

“What is it, baby?” Tony asked. 

“You should call mommy now.” Morgan said before picking out a pink crayon and continuing to color. 

~

The next morning at school Peter was still in a horrible mood so when Flash started teasing him about his choice of shirt Peter did the only thing a teenager on edge can do. He punched him right in the face. 

“Just stay on the ground! I’m tired of you!” Peter yelled and Flash flinched. 

“MR. STARK!” His science teacher pointed down the hall. 

“Principle Morita?” Peter asked. 

Peter received a nod in confirmation. 

While he waiting in the office he kept watching the clock. Finally Principle Morita came out of his office, “Peter. Your dad is coming, but he’s stuck in traffic.” 

“That’s surprising.” Peter mumbled. 

Tony finally walked in a few minutes later and they both went into the office.

~

“Suspended! Peter! Suspended!” Tony yelled once they got home. 

“It’s only three days!” Peter yelled back. 

“A suspension is a suspension. It doesn’t matter the length. You never should have punched that kid!” Tony said. 

“Yeah well. He deserved it. He’s been bullying me all year.” Peter mumbled sitting down on the couch.

“He’s been what?” Tony paused. 

“Yeah. I know you’re a bit checked out on my life right now and it would appear you only come when I’m in deep trouble, but I tried to talk to you about this and you always had something come up.” Peter shrugged. 

Tony sat down, “I’m sorry.” 

“You keep saying that. Sorry ceases to mean anything unless there is a changed action behind the word.” Peter told him. 

“Okay. You’re right.” Tony agreed pulling out his phone. 

“I’m right?” Peter asked shocked that his dad hadn’t risen to the fight Peter was ready for. 

“Yeah. Pull out your calendar. We need to figure out a way to make this more fair. I need to spend more time with you.” Tony explained.

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” Peter warned. 

“I’m not. I promise. We’ll figure it out. I’ll ask Aunts and Uncles to pitch in as needed. Just tell me where you need me?” Tony asked. 

Peter looked down, “I do need a couple of things.” 

Tony nodded giving him permission to ask. 

“Start trusting me on mission and let me fight with you. You can’t argue because that’s us spending time together!” 

“I don’t like it. I don’t like it one bit, but I’ll try.” Tony agreed. 

“Show up at my next major school event which is a parent/teacher conference. My teacher says he doesn’t think you’ve ever made it to one. That’s just sad.” 

Tony laughed, “Okay. I get it. I’ll be there, but I mean really? He’s going to say you’re an awesome student!” 

“Well maybe not my science teacher…He saw me punch Flash. He may have some other things to say.” Peter warned. 

“We’ll handle it.” 

“Maybe come say goodnight at night?” Peter said this one more quietly. He knew Tony would take this one hard. 

Tony glanced up in shock. When was the last time he’d gone to say goodnight to Peter before bed besides a casually goodnight thrown out as Peter walked down the hall while Tony read to Morgan. He couldn’t remember. 

“Peter. I’m sorry. I know. I know. You need to see a changed action, but I am really sorry.” Tony pulled him in for a hug and his kid melted into him wrapping his arms around him. 

“You got busy.” Peter gave him some grace. 

“No. That ends now. I’m no longer too busy for you.” Tony told him. 

~

That evening Tony pulled both kids into his room with him. Morgan climbed onto the big bed with a boost from her brother and Peter slid in on the other side. Both kids laid against him as he opened up one of Morgan’s story books to read to them. 

Peter sighed with contentment. He didn’t feel like the odd one out tonight.


	2. Heart conversations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter see's the Tony and Pepper are trying to be more involved in his life and that's all he can ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took sooo long! I'm so so so so sorry! I didn't mean to go MIA. I've just been swamped by life and that means that my typical writing time became time for myself to get some rest or read. ANYHOW I hope this chapter is worth the wait for everyone that requested it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> Random fact about me: I have a bit of blue in my hair. It's hidden under a lot of blond and the only way you know it's there is if my hair falls a certain way. It's a cute little peekaboo.

“You’re going to be late!” Pepper told him as he grabbed his car keys. 

“I know, but you were late getting back here so how was I supposed to leave?” Tony raised a brow. 

“My meeting ran late!” Pepper said. 

“Arguing doesn’t solve this. LOVE YOU!” Tony ran out the door and prayed traffic would give him a break. He was going to be late. Peter would be pissed. How was he failing so miserably at this already? Peter had asked for one thing this week. He wanted Tony to come to a school event as a chaperon. It wasn’t really Tony’s thing, but he was trying so he had agreed. Now the field trip was going to leave without him. 

Tony pulled up and thankfully the bus was still there. Maybe Peter wouldn’t notice how late he was. He walked over and Peter gave him a look that he couldn’t quite make out. Nope. Nope. Nope. He had definitely noticed how late Tony was. He was going to hear about this later. 

~

On the drive home from school Peter was quiet and staring out the window. Tony knew he had something to say and was just holding back, “Go ahead. I know you’re mad.” 

Peter glanced over, “Not mad.” 

“Pete…It’s okay. I messed up. You get to be mad.” 

“I’m not mad.” Peter repeated. 

Tony just sighed. He wasn’t confident that Peter was telling the truth but he didn’t want to make him even more upset by continuing to pry. He pulled into the drive way and Peter was out of the car before he had even had a chance to turn the car off completely. 

Pepper stopped Peter before he could head up the stairs to his room, “How was the field trip?” 

“Fine. We went to a bakery and got to have a contest to see what team could make the best cupcake.” Peter sat down at the table next to her. 

“Did you win?” Pepper asked the excited thirteen year old. 

“No. Our cupcake didn’t rise. We may have forgotten an ingredient or two in our rush.” Peter laughed. 

“As long as you had fun I suppose.” Pepper smiled. 

“PETEY!” Morgan yelled coming down the stairs. Morgan had stayed home due to a teacher learning day and was excited that her brother was finally home. 

“Mo. Did you miss me?” Peter asked accepting a hug from the six year old. 

“SOO much! Mommy would not play pirates the right way!” Morgan told him. 

“HEY!” Pepper said in defense of herself. 

“It’s okay, Mo Mo. We can play after dinner if you want.” Peter promised. 

Morgan jumped up and down with glee, “THANK YOU, PETEY!” 

“Both of you go wash your hands. Dinner is almost done.” Pepper said as she walked by on her way into the kitchen. 

During dinner Peter told his family about his day at school and Morgan interrupted only a few times to talk about her day. Peter would just let her talk until she paused and then continue. Dinner continued in peace and Tony just kept waiting for the explosion he knew was coming.

After Morgan was in bed Peter went downstairs to get a glass of water. Pepper and Tony were in the living room. 

“You okay, honey?” Pepper asked. 

“Yeah. I’m just working on some homework and I needed some water.” Peter walked to the kitchen and was surprised when he turned around and found his dad standing by him. 

“Look. You can’t just be cool about what happened. It just doesn’t make sense to me. You have to be mad.” Tony told him. 

“Dad. I don’t know how to tell you this any differently than I already have. I’m not mad.” Peter said walking past him to go finish his homework. 

“PETER! JUST GET MAD SO I CAN APOLOGIZE!” Tony yelled after him. 

Pepper glanced at Peter as he was heading up the stairs, “He’ll be apologizing to me if he wakes up your sister with that yelling.” 

Peter laughed, “I think he’d be relieved that someone was angry at least.” 

“Maybe you should get mad so he’d feel better.” Pepper winked. 

~

Peter was stuck on his homework. He sighed as he glanced the clock. It was getting late and he was going to have to go to sleep soon even if the homework wasn’t done. It wasn’t like it was due tomorrow or anything. Peter just hated to wait on it and he wanted to got to Ned’s on the weekend so he’d rather all of his homework be done.

Peter grabbed his textbook and carried it downstairs. Pepper had come to say goodnight earlier so he knew she was asleep but he figured his dad was still awake and sure enough he found him sitting in the dining room working on something on his Stark Tablet.

“Dad…I’m stuck on this math problem. Can you help?” Peter asked sitting down by him. 

“Sure, bud. Let’s figure it out.” Tony agreed easily. Peter rarely asked for help with homework any more so he tried to make sure to give him his attention when he did. They spent the next thirty minutes finishing homework together. Tony shooed Peter upstairs to go to bed when he saw him yawning too many times. 

“Night, Dad. Love you!” Peter wrapped his arms around his dad in a hug. 

“Night, Spider-Baby. I love you.” Tony said. 

Peter turned to walk away when he heard, “Even if you won’t admit you’re mad at me.” 

“Not…MAD…Dad.” Peter answered as he walked upstairs to go to sleep. 

~  
Peter was at lunch the next day when a text came through, 

Dad, “PLEASE. I’M DYING. I’M SORRY. JUST STOP BEING MAD AT ME.” 

Peter, “Still not mad.” 

Dad, “Peter.” 

Peter, “Dad…” 

The bell rang and Peter had to hurry to class. Peter turned his phone off and gave his teacher his attention. The last thing he needed after being suspended was to get in trouble the week after coming back to school. 

By the time school ended Peter booked it out of school as quickly as possible and found an alley to change into his suit in and was soon swinging though the streets of New York. He’d stopped a person from stealing a car, helped a lost kid find their mom, and got a cat down from a tree by the time Karen was alerting him to his dad calling him. 

“Peter Stark. You keep saying you’re not mad, but then you’ve ignored my calls and messages and I had to go through Karen to reach you.” Tony told him. 

“I didn’t ignore anything.” Peter answered as he landed on a roof top. 

“Yes. You did. You probably have like 12 missed calls from me.” 

Peter’s eyes got wide, “I mean that may have to do with the fact that my phone is in my backpack in some random alley…” 

“Your brand new Stark phone is in your backpack in some random alley.” Tony repeated. 

“Yep. Good news though…I’m still not mad!” Peter said cheerfully. 

“You’d better hope that backpack is still there.” Tony told him. 

“Why?” 

“Or I know someone who might be mad if it isn’t.” Tony said before disconnecting. 

~

Peter got home backpack in hand and held it up for his dad to see, “Don’t worry. You don’t have to buy backpack #64 yet.” 

“I’m so relieved.” Tony knew his reply dripped with sarcasm but the fact that he’d replaced 63 backpacks boggled his mind.

“Can we work on my suit for a bit tonight?” Peter asked. 

“After you shower and after I get Morgan to sleep.” Tony agreed. They’d gotten better at their new routine of having some time at night for Peter to be able to spend time with his parents without his younger sister underfoot.

“Awesome! Thanks!” Peter ran up the stairs to go shower. 

Peter made it to the lab first and got to work on some simple updates that he didn’t really need his dad’s help for anymore. 

His dad joined him about 15 minutes later, “Sorry. She didn’t like the idea of bedtime tonight.”

“She never does.” Peter answered without looking up.

Tony and Peter worked together in silence only breaking that level of concentration to give a suggestion here or there. They were discussing a new suit in the future when they heard a quiet,   
“Daddy.” 

Tony turned to find his five year old awake again. He sighed and put down the Stark Tablet he was working on, “Little miss. You are supposed to be sleeping.” 

“Why does Petey get to be awake then?” Morgan pouted. 

“I’m older.” Peter told her. 

“No. If Petey is awake then I’m going to be awake too.” Morgan stomped her foot. 

Tony picked her up, “Nope. I’m taking you back up to bed right now.” 

Peter heard Morgan protest the whole way out of the lab. He got back to work figuring his dad would be back momentarily. It wasn’t his dad who came down though after a while. It was Pepper. 

“He fell asleep putting Morgan to bed.” Pepper ruffled his hair as she broke the bad news.

“I guess I’ll just finish what I can by myself before I go to sleep then.” Peter shrugged. 

“Mad?” Pepper asked. 

“Nope.” 

“It’s okay to be mad, Pete.” Pepper told him. 

“You know why I’m not mad?” Peter finally put down the tools he was using to give his mom his attention.

“Why?” Pepper sat down next to him. 

“I never asked for perfect. I just just wanted you and dad to try and you’ve been doing that and so has dad so there is nothing to be angry about.” Peter explained. 

“I’m glad you’re not asking for perfect.” Pepper kissed his cheeks and got up to go upstairs to bed. “Don’t stay up too late.”

“I won’t. Love you!” Peter said going back to his project.

“Love you more!” Pepper responded. 

~

Peter woke up late the next morning because his alarm hadn’t gone off and he’d gone to sleep way too late so his body didn’t think to wake him up on it’s own in time. He rushed to get dressed and booked it downstairs. 

Tony handed him a few granola bars and an apple, “Ready?” 

“No. I’m stressed, Dad. My hair is a mess. I didn’t study enough for a test this afternoon. I’m just plain overwhelmed.” Peter said as he ran a hand through his curls to try and calm them. 

“Pete. Pause.” Tony said calmly.

“WE don’t have time!” Peter told him. 

“We do. I’ll sign you in late. It’ll be fine. This is important though.” 

“Fine. What is it?” Peter asked. 

“You need a hug. A full sixty second hug.” Tony opened his arms. 

Peter rolled his eyes but did step into the hug. After about 20 seconds Peter started to tighten his grip because his dad represented safety and security. He soon rested his head against his dad. He asked at 45 seconds, “Why sixty seconds?” 

Tony paused before responding, “So my heart can talk to yours.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe how many people loved this chapter and wanted more so I hope this lived up to the hype of that first chapter. 💜
> 
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments make me HAPPY.  
> KUDOS make me smile!
> 
> LOVE you 3000!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments make me HAPPY. 
> 
> KUDOS make me SMILE. 
> 
> LOVE YOU 3000!


End file.
